For Her
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Amourshipping fanfiction AU. Basado en la trama de Bioshock II. Ash, nombrado ahora como sujeto Delta, es el primer Big Daddy exitoso. Su Little Sister...es una niña adorable a quien gira su vida. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando le arrebatas lo mas preciado a un "Hombre de Latón" cuyo corazón no conoce de otra cosa? Potencial Fic en desarrollo.


Por ella

Crossover Universo Alternativo. Todos hemos visto las posibles variantes y potenciales que despiertan en nosotros los fans, el surgimiento del Amourshipping, y lo que muchos hemos visto como "obsesión" de Serena por Ash. Bien vengo a ofrecerles este pequeño oneshot, basado en Bioshock y con aportes de algunos buenos escritores de fanfics de esta franquicia. La mayoría de ellos en inglés. Hago invitación a pasar a leerlos, créanme que no lo parecerá, pero dicha franquicia ofrece un potencial sin igual de sentidos éticos y humanos por donde explotarles, de momento pasaremos a nuestro proyectito, y veamos una perspectiva diferente de lo que podría ser la relación tan intrincada que hay entre nuestro azabache amigo y su queridísima amiguita de la infancia.

.

.

.

**Por ella.**

**Adaptación de la trama Bioshock II**

.

**By Sato Vampire**

.

.

1958

Fondo del Atlántico Norte.

.

.

.

Ash se despertó tarde esa noche, después de haberse pasado todo el día en tareas de mantenimiento, y tras terminada su turno de trabajo, fue cuestión de pasar las últimas horas de la noche en Prometeo Point en un chequeo de rutina. Y finalmente podía ser libre de hacer lo que todo protector gustaba hacer y prácticamente para lo que él y los de su estirpe habían sido creados.

Tras haber ingresado por la esclusa de vuelta a la comodidad de aquella utopía submarina impensable, Rapture. Ash se abrió paso por las escaleras de mantenimiento, en dirección a los pasillos desocupados de un área recreativa. Más específicamente Resort Lux Adonis. Unos carteles sobresalían en lo lejano, estampados contra el muro de color carmín que dominaba la decoración de aquella metrópolis futurista.

Plantas ornamentales, televisores de innovados diseños y esculturas de arte Deco, conglomeraban una muestras máxima de la elite que se había gestado en dicha ciudad, pero para Ash, esto era irrelevante en comparación a lo que ahora le importaba, que era más precisamente el ducto de ventilación de color dorado, latón que se alcanzaba a ver al fondo del pasillo. Aun esta simple infraestructura había sido diseñaba para aparentar ser otra cosa. Flores dibujadas en sus superficies y líneas grabadas en su construcción que eran alusivas a rayos de luz coronaban la boquilla en la pared que era recubierta por una coronilla digna de un halo solar divino, todo esto marcado, tallado o remachado en la lámina latonada. Una obra de arte, aun para algo tan mundano como una rejilla de ventilación, pero no era la rejilla en si lo que nuestro peculiar personaje tanto le interesaba.

Tras haberse detenido frente a la rejilla, el protector miro en su rededor, invirtió un par de minutos en asegurar que la zona estaba lo suficientemente desierta como para considerarse seguro y privado. Tras confirma lo último, Ash levanto su mano estrechada en un puño. Esta apareció en su campo visual, revestida en un guante metálico, siendo esta vez parte de un equipo de cuerpo completo. Golpeo un par de veces la rejilla y entonces espero mientras algo parecía moverse en su interior. Ash sintió un regocijo interno, algo que hacia surgir un sentimiento ajeno en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo.

Una pequeña forma apareció en el fondo del hueco de ventilación dos enormes ojos brillantes, de un tono amarillo luminiscente arrollaron con la oscuridad de hueco de ventilación, mas sin embargo no fue sino hasta que la pequeña criatura se acercó más a la salida de la rejilla, cuando pudimos contemplar lo que era en realidad.

Una niña pequeña, de a lo mucho unos 7 años, de piel pálido enfermizo, con una traza de verde cadáver. Como si esa niña fuese una muerta viva, sin embargo su aspecto era suave, terso y cálido. Sus ojos, eran aquellos candiles de luz dorada, más sin embargo y tras observar muy de cerca podía apreciarse su iris y pupilas, de un tono amarillo más opaco. Y sus cabellos; era largos, sedosos y de una hermosa tonalidad rubio o castaño miel, atado con una cinta en forma de moño, dándole un amarre de cola de caballo bien definida. A pesar de su aspecto físico, la pequeña lucia particularmente normal, claro; sin contar con las tonalidades anormales de su piel y ojos resplandecientes, y el hecho de haber salido del ducto de ventilación. La pequeña vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, tan pulcro como la nieve, de un perfecto bordado y con hermosas zapatillas de piso blanquizcas.

Tras haberse puesto en la salida de ducto, trajo consigo una especie de mueca de propia, hechura, de aspecto burdo y que distaría mucho de cualquier muñeca de trapo ordinaria; esta consistía en un torso tomado de algún juguete de felpa, atado con cintas y listones, que emulaban una especie de cinturón, la cabeza de una llave colgaba en el pecho atada por una cinta de zapatos. Sus piernas, una más larga que la otra remendadas y tejidas emulaban rodilleras y botas. La cabeza era una bola de baseball a la que se le había injertado un reloj de pulsera y adosado unas pajillas y tornillos, finalmente unos cordeles conectaban este improvisado "casco" a un par de rollos fotográficos que iban en la espalda a manera de "tanques de aire" Con orgullo y alegría la pequeña miro su creación antes de mostrársela al hombre que les esperaba fuera.

.

.

-¡Mira papi…! ¡Eres tú! –Sonrió con inocencia En respuesta Ash le sonrió de una forma tal que era imposible creer, pero que lamentablemente no pudimos ver. Pues veíamos través, de sus ojos.

.

.

Tras haber visto la creación de la pequeña sin olvidar el titulo con el que se le había referido, Ash la tomo en brazos una vez ella se impulsó fuera del tubo, la pequeña rubia no dejo de sonreírle mientras las enorme manos de su "tutor" le tomaban con una delicadez digna de cualquier padre, y la deposito suavemente en el piso, el palpo sus cabellos rubios e incluso cosquilleo el moño rosado que ataba su melena de caballo en una coleta. Entonces de entre las cosas que traía en su bolso, la pequeña saco una especie de jeringa gigante, adosada con una especie de "Biberón" y una manija con un gatillo que al parecer hacia trabajar aquella enorme jeringa.

.

.

-Vamos a jugar papi –la pequeña tomo con sus minúsculas manitas los dedos revestidos en metal de su padre y comenzó a tirar de él. A pesar de que en realidad no poseía una fuerza abrumadora en su minúscula humanidad, la niña de ojos amarillos pudo hacer andar a su padre por los pasillos continuos.

A pesar de su enorme tamaño y seguramente un peso mayor, Ash dejo que la pequeña le llevase a donde ella pedía. Después de todo él era su protector y eso es lo que un protector hacía. Cuando ellos apenas ingresaron por un pasillo, un ventanal se abría a su izquierda, en el; se miraba de primer vista la formidable ciudad utópica submarina: Rapture. Donde el grande no se comprime por el pequeño, donde el artista no temía del censor, donde el científico no era limitado por la línea moral. Donde no había espacio para dioses ni reyes…solo hombres.

Rapture era la culminación de lo más poderoso y brillante que la humanidad había concebido, con algunas cuantas facturas, una de ellas, el aislamiento extremo. Otra distinta, la de lograr grandes avances científicos y tecnológicos, a costa de unos cuantos "voluntarios".

La ciudad pudo haber tenido una similitud a otra gran urbe en la superficie, con la excepción que en esta metrópolis, la vida submarina en la forma de escuelas de peces, cardúmenes y algunas ballenas o calamares gigantes deambulaban entre sus edificios y los túneles que les interconectaban. Pero en ese vidrio reforzado podía verse algo más, un reflejo.

En dicho reflejo, podía verse a la pequeña rubia tirando de la mano de un gigantesco "buzo antiguo" con escafandra, botas, guantes, cinturón y tanques de lastre y oxígenos. Un auténtico titán de acero y cuero reforzado. Una penetrante luz amarilla era emitida por el ojo de buey de la escafandra, como los ojos de la pequeña.

Este era Ash. O quien nosotros conocíamos como Ash Ketchum. Tras volver la vista a su pequeña, ella había soltado ya su mano para correr en dirección de unas escaleras que se abrían hacia arriba en dirección de un salón. Cuando el protector se puso al día con su pequeña la había encontrado, se hallaba de rodillas ante el cadáver de una mujer quien tras haber muerto unos momentos antes parecía haber estado en una fiesta de gala.

La pequeña en vez de asustarse, se encontraba realizando una tarea muy particular de ella y sus hermanas; usando la jeringa anteriormente descrita, clavaba una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo flácido mientras el sonido de la carne siendo travesada se escuchaba de forma escandalosa. El protector tras haber subido la escalera hecho un vistazo por los alrededores, miro a su pequeña trabajando con la difunta y exhalo lo que pudo sonar como un canto de ballena.

Quizás a nuestros oídos, dicho bramido gutural no pudo tener ningún dignificado, pero para la pequeña niña de ojos amarillos y pelo rubio fue más claro que el ADAM recién extraído.

.

.

-Sé que no debo alejarme papi, pero no podía esperar, y dejar a este pobre angelito asustado. Mirarlo, duerme plácidamente…es lindo. ¿No papi? –La pequeña bien podría haber estado demente ante lo que dijo pero no había porque engañarse, no era culpa suya el actuar así y hacer esto, tampoco lo era de Ash quien le asentía sonriendo tras el resplandor de su escafandra.

.

.

Ash continúo vigilando la tarea de su pequeña cuando noto un mensaje trasmitido por un par de las pantallas redondas que se encontraban en una esquina superior. La transmisión era conocida al protector, y de inmediato llamo la atención de su pequeña para que esta dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y prestase atención. En consecuencia la niña salto de gusto y sonrió mientras remachaba la mirada a la pantalla como lo haría un niño común ante un show para infantes.

Lo que la cadena de mensajes y entretenimiento de Rapture ofrecía era algo dirigido hacia su población y este fragmente iba dirigió a una minoría en particular. El fragmento mostro a una caricatura de un personaje de la elite empresarial de la ciudad, en la forma de un Elefante con traje y sombrero de copa presentando un letrero, todo esto era en blanco y negro y no había sonido alguno por lo que este mensaje era directamente para verse y leerse.

Lo que la pancarta que el paquidermo animado mostraba decía lo siguiente: Y recuerden niñas. –"Little Sister" –La imagen mostró una pequeña niña caricaturizada vestía de una forma similar a la pequeña que Ash cuidaba, además de ello, la niña del anuncio cargaba una suerte de jeringa similar a la que ahora utilizaba en el cadáver de la mujer. –"Big Daddy" –Este otro anuncio mostro en seguida a un hombre con un traje de buzo, el cual no era más detallado que una suerte de traje de cuerpo completo, con botas, guantes rechonchos y un casco redondo con ranuras circulares, el hombre del anuncio tenía las manos en la cintura y el pecho al frente con cabeza erguida, en una especie de aura súper especial, dando a resaltar lo fuerte y grande que era. Sin embargo una especie de mensaje alterno se filtraba velozmente uno que parecía dar a conocer este mensaje al subconsciente de las pequeñas que vieran esto. "PADRE" –Nunca te alejes de papa. –La escena camino y tanto la pequeña niña saltarina como el bonachón buzo iban juntos tomados de la manos como padre e hija.

Mientras la pequeña rubia miraba absorta la pantalla y el mensaje transcurrir, Ash seguía vigilando, que importaba si ella tardaba más en hacer su actividad, al menos no había amenazas a la vista, y si bien podía aflojar su preocupación un poco, no era bueno dejarse llevar tampoco, sabía que esos mensajes eran dirigidos a él también, pero como buen protector, o Big daddy, estaba consciente que realizaba un estupendo trabajo cuidando a su hija, y el bono extra: Es que mientras ella seguía mirando la televisor, el podía contemplarla con tal dedicación que un pintor que admira su obra, estaba enamorado de su pequeña, en su mente no tenía nada más que un enorme letrero neón que decía; AMO A…- Noto que la pequeña estaba abrazando mas a su improvisada muñeca, ella le había dicho hace varios días que siempre deseaba tener una "replica" a escala de él, para poder abrazar completamente, si bien ella siempre lo abrazaba, lo cierto es que solo poda envolver con trabajo, una de sus botas, un brazo o su casco. Ella también le amaba y se lo demostraba por los besos, abrazos caricias y demás muestras de cariño que su hijita le manifestaba.

Quizá había otras formas de afecto, pero para Ash estaba bien como su pequeña lo hacía, y cierto es que también quería asegurarse que nada le sucediera. En contadas ocasiones ella había estado en peligro y él se sintió morir mientras esto sucedía. Pero por fortuna siempre habían salido librados, y pese a que no entendía del todo porque siempre tenían que estar luchando por protegerla, no pensaba porque esto era tan "natural" No era un experto pero intuía que una perfecta vida con su hija, seria aquella donde no hubiese ninguna amenaza y ningún hombre malo que quisiera tomar a su hija y llevársela lejos.

Precisamente esto fue lo que le hizo prestar atención a la última parte del mensaje. En una imagen, un hombre acostado en el piso, rodeado por pétalos de rosa era coronado con un halo y unas alas de ángel. La palabra "ángel" era usada por su pequeña y cuanta niña de su clase que vio para referirse a estos inofensivos seres que parecían dormir todo el tiempo, y a quienes su hija perseguía con tanta devoción. Finalmente el paquidermo animado presento un último menaje: Y recuerden, las niñas buenas recolecta mucho. Por eso nunca te alejes de papa. Papa es muy fuerte, es el mejor. Siempre es bueno estar con papi. Las imágenes mostraron, a la pequeña a lado del ángel mientras el papa de latón vigilaba que ningún extraño viniera a molestar.

El último mensaje mostraba a un "desconocido" que si se acercaba a la pequeña; terminaba enfrentando al súper-papa que enojado pintaba su visor de rojo carmesí. Al final el mensaje también traía una especie de advertencia, posiblemente para la población en general. "Por su seguridad, no moleste a las Little Sisters."

.

.

Cuando todo el infomercial hubo terminado, la pequeña rubia miro a su papa de latón saltando con alegría. Estrujando su muñeca. –¿Soy una buena niña, verdad que lo soy papi? ¿Verdad que si? En serio que podría no ser del todo humana, pero tenía una forma envidiable de ganarse a la gente.

.

.

Como respuesta el hombre de latón se inclinó a acariciar los rizos dorados de su pequeña, el asintió mientras expresaba un pequeño murmullo cantaron. – ¿De verdad? ¡Te amor papi! –la niña lo abrazo mientras tallaba su rostro contra el pecho de su traje, quizá no era del todo cómodo, pero para ella eso no importa, siempre lo vio como un caballero de armadura dorada y capa de fuego, que venía a salvarla cuando los monstruos le seguían. Le dio un beso en el casco, bajo el visor, y sonrió de nuevo. Voy a recolectar mucho, soy una buena niña y tendré todo el ADAM para papi. –Dicho esto la niña tomo la jeringa y prosiguió a terminar su colecta del ADAM de la fémina ángel. Como estaba casi lleno, fue cuestión de dos o tres pinchazos más antes que el recipiente o biberón estuviese lo suficientemente lleno, entonces retirando la aguja, la rubia de ojos dorados, tomo el chupón y comenzó a beber profundo y escandalosamente el contenido.

Puede que el hecho de beber sangre de un cadáver sea algo perturbador, pero cabe recordar que ella ya no es una niña común, y que su padre, no es un hombre común. Ambos eran lo que la demás gente de Rapture llamaba, Little Sister y su Big Daddy. Términos muy burdos si consideramos que eran meros apodos del verdadero rol que fungían. Recolector-Protector, ella recolecta ADAM, y él la protege.

Cuando hubo terminado de beber. Ella expreso un gesto de placer al beber todo el ADAM, se limpió los residuos en las comisuras de su boca y entonces le regalo a su padre una risita. Ash por si lado expreso que debía tener más cuidado de comer limpia y ordenadamente. Pero ella olisqueo un poco más el aire, como si detectase el olor de su nueva presa.

.

.

-¡Más ángeles papi. Por aquí! –la pequeña rubia se coló por una puerta que mostraba una gran iluminación y algo de murmullo. Como era más pequeña y a veloz, le tomo algo de trabajo intentar siquiera seguirla. Sin ningún prejuicio, ingreso al salón que por cierto parecía ser cede de una fiesta. Eran víspera de año nuevo, seguramente la gente común estaba metida en sus festividades. Aunque para Ash esto ahora era algo menos que notable, no tenía intención de formar parte de la fiesta, de hecho el solo andaba buscando a su hija.

.

.

Hizo su camino con facilidad tomando en cuenta lo difícil que era, con mucha gente y su gran tamaño, unas cuantas personas se espantaron al verlo pero a él no le tomo importancia, no sería la primera vez que ocurriese algo así. De hecho, los de su clase siempre andaban por donde iban y rara vez ingresaban en algún sitio por su cuenta, eran las pequeñas las que siempre hacían esto y como resultado situaciones similares se habían dado ya en la ciudad. Volviendo a su búsqueda, Ash salió del salón en dirección a un corredor por donde parecía su hija había seguido, le estaba incomodando el que ella estuviese demasiado lejos de su vigía, después de todo, Rapture no era una ciudad segura.

-¡Papi! –el grito de su pequeña le altero hasta los huesos, y emprendiendo la carrera doblo una esquina para terminar en una especie de balcón de vista a una fuente pública donde un cuarteto de hostiles habían acorralado a su pequeña, estos extraños como su pequeña les decía, siempre perseguían a su pequeña o a las demás pequeñas por el ADAM en sus vientres. El sabia de cruda realidad, lo que les pasaba a las pequeñas que caían en garras de estos monstruos.

.

A veces quedaba muy poco para enterrar.

.

Con la ira en su punto, Ash salto del balcón, su bota de acero encontró la cabeza de uno de estos ciudadanos hostiles, aplastándolo de tajo y reduciendo la amenaza, su pequeña aprovecho el revuelo para huir de los acosadores en dirección a su padre. –¡PAPI! –la hija grito y él rugió, seguramente su visor había cambiado a un rojo sangre envuelto en rabia. "¡Quieres un poco, grandote!" El aparente líder delos hostiles se inyecto el ADAM que había en la jeringa que le había robado quito a la pequeña y de inmediato electricidad surgió de su mano, apunto a Ash y un perno de electrocución le golpeo con fuerza, sin embargo él era un protector y no sería la primera vez que hubo recibido un perno eléctrico. Y seguramente no era la primera vez que recibía un ataque eléctrico de ningún tipo.

Tras recuperarse velozmente del aturdimiento, y prestando su limitado arsenal, Ash empuño su brazo derecho y un taladro de perforación se reconstruyo en torno a su mano, la tecnología puntera de Rapture le brindo a los protectores, un arsenal de armas avanzadas para hacer su labor más fácil, y por des fortunio, para dos de esos idiotas, una razón por la que no convenía atacar a un Big Daddy cuerpo a cuerpo. El primero fue un iluso que Ash atrapo encajando su perforadora en su pecho mientras el acero despiadado revolvía la entrañas del enemigo en un coctel de sangre y tripas, para luego lanzarlo lejos. Su hija, más asustada por haber sido superada por estos hombres, que por haber presenciado a su padre destrozar a uno de esos desconocidos, se escondió rápido tras su papa.

Ash uso su mano libre y la subió a su espalda. Parte de su traje contaba de una plataforma en la espada adonde su hija podía apoyarse sin problemas, con su pequeña segura en su espalda, Ash pudo encargarse de mandar a volar a la mujer del grupo, quien armada con una llave inglesa quiso golpearlo, solo que en una simple prueba de poder, ella perdió siendo lanzada hacia el otro lado del recinto. "¡Sal de aquí monstruo!" El líder del grupo golpeo, Ash lo golpeo tirándole al suelo, acciono su perforadora y a punto de matarlo estuvo, sino es porque el cabron se hizo a un lado, finalmente cuando pudo centrarlo de nuevo y preparo su estocada, el maldito fue más rápido y antes de hundir el taladro en el pecho del enemigo, su oponente le lanzo un pólipo hipnótico.

Una muestra del recientemente producido "plásmido hipnótico" que la tecnología de Rapture había producido, y que para mala suerte, Ash había sido víctima de un control mental impuesto. Claro que eso no nublaba por completo su psique y en consecuencia, fue presa consciente de todo lo que vio, escucho e hizo.

Su primera reacción ante este nuevo ataque fue la de agitarse bruscamente, luchado por quitarse esa cosa de encima…su visión se nublo y entonces una especie de aura verdusca le cubría la visión, y se movía constantemente asediándole en cada momento que se rehusaba a obedecer, el trance había funcionado.

.

.

-¿Papi…? –Su hija le llamo, pero el no pudo decirle nada. Solo se quedó ahí parado.

-Pon a la niña en el suelo. –Una voz fémina demando en un tono suave y neutral. Sin poder negarse a dicha petición, Ash tomo a la pequeña rubia en su espalda y la coloco en el suelo como le habían ordenado, el plásmido nublaba parcialmente su vista y parecía hacerlo más, conforme luchaba por resistirse a las órdenes.

-¿Papi…que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? –Ella pregunto con ojos abierto como platos…Ash se sintió morir por dentro.

-Ahí estas…-Aquella misma voz se escuchó de nuevo, Ash lucho por enfocar quien era aquella persona, ella apareció en su campo visual mientras miraba también a su hija, entonces pudo ver de primera mano quien era la responsable de esto, y no pudo reconocerla.

.

.

Era una mujer, con vestido blanco de conjunto, una especie de suéter negro con mangas recogidas hasta los codos, un bolso de manos iba de su hombro derecho a su cintura de lado izquierdo y unas gafas de lectura iban sobre su mirada azul, de piel moreno claro y cabello castaño parecería alguien no peligroso, salvo por su mirada de acero. –Él está a salvo por ahora. –La mujer expreso estas palabras, había tomado la mano de la rubiecita y jalado lejos de su padre.

Dentro de su mente Ash pudo expresar claramente su rabia, e impotencia. "Mentirosa" La desesperación de gritar de rugir era cortadas por el plásmido. Solo podía pensarlo. "¡Tu mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!" Una vez más la niña intento correr a donde su padre estaba pero la mujer le tomo de la mano y la regreso a sí misma.

-No. No es tu hija. ¿Entendió? –La mujer expreso con apenas disimulo mientras dirigía su mirada tajante al Big Daddy. Parecía que en serio quería desaparecerlo, borrarlo de la existencia.

-"Devuélvemela" –fueron los pensamientos que Ash formulaba y que no podía decirle por acción del plásmido, aunque lo más probable es que tampoco lo entendiese, salvo quizás su hija.

-Mi nombre; es Grace Ivone. Y ella…es Serena Ivone…y es mía. –Pudo ser revelador, cierto que lo era, pero para Ash la idea de que las pequeñas tuviesen madre era algo inusual, por todo lo que sabía las niñas no tenía madre. Serena su hija, de cuyo nombre ya sabía. Nunca había mencionado a su madre. Por lo que quizás esta mujer estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero porque?

-Ahora…ponte de rodillas.-Ordeno en un tono más firme. Contra todas las fuerzas que pudieron, Ash término obedeciendo y colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras su otra pierna se mantenía flexionada. Había quedado a una altura un poco más arriba de Serena quien miraba impotente y con las manos en su boca.

-Quítate…el casco. A pesar de haber perdido gran parte de su humanidad, Ash sintió temor, sintió miedo, pero no por cualquier daño dirigido hacia sí mismo, sino por su hija que estaba viendo todo esto y a quien no podía decirle nada, solo le miraba impotente. Al final los seguros liberaron compresión del sellado del traje, un sonido de descompresión y el casco fue retirado por su usuario. Ash lo puso en el suelo frente a sí mismo.

-Toma, la pistola. –Grace había obtenido ya una vieja pistola Lugger que había ofrecido al hombre de latón, en ningún momento Ash dejo de luchar, hizo cuanto pudo, lo retardo lo más que sus fuerzas e ímpetu se lo permitieron, pero finalmente tomo la pistola.

–Colócala en tu frente. –Su brazo tembló así como su mano, cuando jalo el martillo del arma y se la llevo a algún lugar se su sien. Sintió el metal frio contra su piel, algo muy extraño si contaba que desde donde sabia nunca se había quitado el casco. No quería que esto pasara, y menos aún, que esto pasara frente a su hija. Con el horror dibujado en sus ojos, Ash miro a su pequeña hija totalmente asustada.

-"Serena…por favor…no veas. Serena no me veas, deja de mirarme. Por favor mira a otro lado." Intento demostrárselo, darle a conocer esta petición a su hija pero ella estaba tan aterrada que no dejaba de verlo.

-Dispara…-Fue la orden final. Grace la escupió sin ningún remordimiento.

-Serena. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Papi…te ama-

.

.

…

Serena miro todo y en el último momento estiro sus manos cuando un fuerte dolor hizo a Ash perder la visión y nublar todo de una vez y para siempre.

.

.

.

¡PAPI!

.

.

.

Fue todo lo que Ash pudo recordar…y de ahí…la eternidad en agonía.

.

.

/

…

**10 años más tarde…**

…

/

.

.

.

**Oscuridad.**

.

.

**Estática**

.

.

Una especie de luz carmesí retumbo, como el latir de un corazón y un aura de luz blanquecí, le removieron de su estado inerte. –cuando parecía que esto no culminaría, un dolor profundo en su cabeza y otro en su pecho le tomaron por asalto. Tras conseguir librar este shock, pudo romper ese halo de luz cegador, el sonido de una transmisión radial lo dejo turbado, finalmente su vista se aclaró y el halo carmesí se retiró para regalarle una visión de si acostado de lado y sobre lo que parecía ser un charco de agua rancia. Su mano comenzó a moverse, se apoyó sobre el piso mojado y luego la estrujo en un puño denotando confusión cansancio y dolor.

Tomando fuerza de sus extremidades momificadas, descubrió que sus brazos aun funcionaban, miro a un lado luego al otro. Finalmente apoyo sus manos sobre el suelo inundado e hizo fuerza para levantarse. El agua estancada estaba lo suficientemente clara como para brindarle un reflejo de su condición actual. Era, él. Estaba de nuevo ahí, con su casco puesto sobre su cabeza, la luz distintiva de Big Daddy brillaba una vez más en su visor, lucia como nuevo. Bueno en realidad lucia como una antigüedad sacada del cieno, como un muerto que se levanta de su tumba. Como lo hizo un tal Lázaro tras estar muerto por 4 días. Pero, cuanto tiempo él había estado muerto.

Ash tomo fuerzas en su cuerpo y se levantó de una vez, en esta ocasión; una Rapture muerta, extinta y en clara señal de desaparecer, se abría ante sus ojos. No haba luces encendidas, ni música escuchándose a lo lejos, tampoco se escuchaba ese murmullo c laico del bullicio de la gente que iba y venía por doquier, todo eso se había esfumado. ¿Que había pasado aquí?

Si bien esto era notorio a nuestros ojos. Más relevante para Ash fue sentirse menos…"simple" como si…por un momento notase la diferencia clara entre lo que había pasado y lo que era ahora. Sin embargo, su instinto primordial necesitaba saber una cosa: Serena, su hija.

.

.

¿Dónde? Para empezar… ¿Cómo es que llego aquí? Parecía ser que aún estaba confundido y sin razón aparente comenzó a andar. De pronto algo escucho, y ese algo llamo la atención.

.

.

.

"_En la casa al revés, el sótano es el ático y el ático sótano"_

"_En la casa al revés, feliz es triste y triste es feliz."_

"_En la casa a revés, perdido es hallado y hallado perdido."_

.

.

Esa voz…podría que ser. Si…tendría que ser Serena. ¿Pero dónde? De inmediato comenzó a buscar el posible origen de esa voz. Miro por todo el suelo, nada, miro el par de escaleras a los lados de este recinto, subió por uno de ellos topándose con un muro lleno de fotografías, había menajes escritos en las paredes la mayoría de ellos, perturbadores y fuera de lógica, claras señales de locura del autor o autores. Siguió la escalera hasta toparse con una rejilla de ventilación, pensó haber visto algo ahí, un par de ojos brillantes quizá. Sería su hija…? Nada más nada menos. No era nadie. Quizá lo imagino. Pero...

Ash se detuvo tras haber repensado esto, porque no tocar en la rejilla, en el pasado hubiera optado por ello, pero algo de temor le arremetió con saña y l duda se gestó ahí, fuera de lógica. Estaba pensado demasiado, tenía que calmarse y tratar de reaccionar. Estaba buscando a alguien. Más precisamente a su hija.

Tras haber salido de ese gran recinto se dirigió a por un pasillo vagando sin rumbo fijo, pensando en la vocecilla que había escuchado, le recordaba a Serena, pero si lo repasaba bien, no se oía igual. ¿O si lo era? y confundido por su nuevo redescubierto intelecto. En la lejana puerta pudo ver una sombra peculiar que se vio pasar corriendo por esa entrada.

-"¿Serena?" Ash se movió lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su condición actual y lo destruido que estaba el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando apenas salió al atrio de una alberca vacía, pudo alcanzar a ver algo delgado alto, veloz y ágil que se escabullo por uno de los agujeros del techo provocando en su huida el derrumbe de un pilar. ¿Qué fue eso? Ash empuño su perforadora pero tras esperar cualquier posible ataque, este nunca ocurrió.

-¿Qué era esa cosa…? –Lo que fuese, no era fable subestimarlo.

Tras haber bordeado la fosa de la antigua alberca ingreso por el pasillo del fondo. Buscando quizá alguna clave, una pista, algo que le dijera, que hacia aquí, quien o que fuerza del mundo le había traído de entre los muertos, pero más importante que eso, si en verdad estaba vivo, entonces podría buscar a su hija, ella tuvo que escapar, ella quizá sigue por aquí, y esta sola y desamparada. Su deber como padre era de encontrarla y salvarle de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

Pero...y si el había fallado como protector, como podría garantizar que no volvería a fallar. Se sintió de repente muy mal consigo mismo, y más aún, cuando pensó que ella estaría enojada con él. Eso llego a dolerle en serio. De cualquier forma tenía que hallarle, que encontrarla. Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar?

Por el momento ingreso en un pequeño lobby donde se veía una barra de bar, había algunas cosas tiradas, unas maletas en las bancas y una especie de cartel en la pared tras dicha barra. Era…una mujer…no cualquier mujer…era "esa" mujer Entonces Y mientras sus pensamientos buscaban respuestas a tantas preguntas. Sucedió, con una velocidad y con fuerza, que lo hizo detenerse en un instante.

.

.

.

"**¡PADRE!"**

.

.

.

El shock fue tal que sin poder contenerlo se desplomo en el suelo, quedando boca arriba y contemplando el techo mientras recordaba cada detalle de la imagen que vio por medio segundo.

Cabello rubio opaco o castaño miel largo y sedoso, piel blanca, perfectamente pulcra y tersa, y esos ojos; azules como el más claro de los días en el mar generalmente un poco más opaco, su mente trajo a si un sin fin de imágenes que acontecían como si las estuviese volviendo a vivir.

Su pequeña su hijita. Serena, sosteniendo un muñeco burdamente parodiándole. Ella le miraba con esos ojos tan brillantes como estrellas y u piel de tono verde pálido enfermizo pero tan suave y tersa como la que ahora veía en este chica mayor. Era…era ella, había crecido hasta volverse una mujer en camino a la adultez. Pero Ash sabía muy bien, que esta hermosa joven era realmente su hija

Ash se quedó quieto tratando de adjuntar esta nueva verdad a lo poco que recordaba y lo poco que sabía de momento. Entonces…como si de un interruptor encendido recordó todo lo que pasó. Tal cual sucedió.

Recordó a esa demonio castaña que había tomado a su hijita y alejado de él. Esa mujer había destruido su mundo en menos de un segundo y lo peor es que lo hizo solo ordenándolo. Siendo el quien terminase consigo por su propia mano. Podía oír los gritos de su bebe mientras los monstruos le habían atrapado y recordó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le entregaban la pistola con la que se suicidaría.

_._

_._

"_Dispara"_

_._

_._

Ash grito como una bestia herida de muerte, se levantó del suelo solo para ponerse de rodillas y gritar en un lastimero y doloroso lamento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, una de ellas a su frente, la otra a la zona donde se había disparado. Casi podía decirse que estaba llorando. No, estaba llorando.

Esta mujer malvada, no solo se había llevado su hija de su lado, sino que le hizo suicidarse enfrente de ella sin siquiera tener la decencia de alejarla o llevársela lejos, a fin de evitar que viese a su padre morir frente a sus ojos Ash se dejó caer de espaldas, su equipo choco contra una de las paredes, donde usando una mano como apoyo y otra como consuelo mientras intentaba desahogarse no pudo evitar sentirse deseoso de morir por segunda vez. Quería morirse.

.

.

_¡PAPI!_

.

.

Eso fue lo último que había escuchado, los gritos de su hermosa niña Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en su mente mientras esta se desvanecía junto con el eco de aquellos gritos. ¿Dónde estaba su bebe? ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Su hija.

Si Ash pudiese hablar, eso es lo que pediría a gritos y lamentos, llamando el nombre de su querida hija mientras vagase en las ruinas de esta distopica ciudad en ruinas muertas y podridas. Como se sentía ahora nuestro héroe. Lanzo un grito o mejor dicho un bramido de dolor, un intento inútil de llamar a su hija.

.

.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Hija por favor…dime dónde estás?!

.

.

Posiblemente era no recomendable, dar a conocer su posición sobretodo con lo mal que se veían las cosas. Pero cierto fue que a Ash no le importaba ya nada. Mas sin embargo, antes de dejarse vencer y continuar con su llanto…algo llamo su atención.

.

.

"_Mi papa es más fuerte que Hércules! Más fuerte que nadie. Los papas buenos se recombinan en el jardín de recolectoras"_ –Era la vocecilla dispar de una máquina que emulaba a una pequeña. Claro, era una voz falsa, pero para el protector desamparado, se sintió tan vivo y real.

.

.

Al fondo del vestíbulo donde había ingresado había una máquina expendedora de Rapture, más precisamente una llamada jardín de recolectoras, donde se puede acceder a los plásmidos y tónicos genéticos, todas ellas mejoras genéticas que les brindarían a su usuario un poder así divino. Ash no se dejó llamar la atención por esto, sino por los variados letreros marcados con gises de colores especialmente relucientes y claros. Eran mensajes. Mensajes de su hija.

.

.

PARA PAPA

DE SERENA…

ESPERO TE SEA UTIL

DATE PRISA PAPI!

.

.

Lo que para ojos de un creyente sería una señal, para Ash fue el máximo regalo que pudo haber recibido de su hija, no el plásmido que tenía un moño atado junto a unas cuantas cosas que venían de la manos y varios juguetes y crayones que estaban en una especie de carrito juguetero. Sino la señal de que su hijita estaba viva y que estaba igual de ansiosa de reunirse con el. O mejor dicho que necesitaba de su ayuda a toda costa.

Sea cualquiera de las posibilidades Ash no vacilo, ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando estaba introduciendo el agua de una jeringuilla en el recipiente, llenando todo con el líquido en su interior. Una vez tomado su premio, lo inyecto en una de las terminales IV que había en su muñeca. Lo descargo completamente, y en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte sacudón consecuencia de la recombinación genética le ataco con alevosía. Su cuerpo resistió lo mejor que pudo, los relámpagos y centellas se escapaban por sus dedos y sus puños se volvían de un momento a otros, en conectores de corriente liberadora de energía eléctrica descontrolada. La sensación fue mayor y mayor hasta que todo termino, y un agotado protector termino de rodillas a la salida de ese pequeño cubil por donde había ingresado al cuarto. Más allá estaba la serie de escalones en el cual había estado llorando hacia unos minutos.

Su vista miraba al piso, mientras intentaba ganar aire a sus pulmones esa cosa de la recombinación era algo muy duro de aguantar, incluso para él. Entonces una sombra pequeña se asomó, el levanto la vista. Lo primero que vio fueron unos pies pequeños y descalzos de un tinte de piel similar al que su hija tenía cuando era pequeña. Vestía un bonito vestidito de color azul con tono morado, con un aspecto similar al de Serena y así como su hija en sus años juntos, ella tenía una muñeca hecha de trapos, y otras cositas que emulaban el aspecto de su propio protector. La pequeña no le tenía miedo, todo lo contrario se mostró tan cariñosa como si fuese su verdadera hija.

-Papi estuvo durmiendo mucho, mucho tiempo. Y Serena te hecha de menos. Encuéntrala y te sentirás mejor. –Era rubia, como su hija, aunque el tono de su cabello podía ser claramente rubio. Así como sus ojos, de un brillo similar al de su pequeña niña. La pequeña siguió ahí mirándole con gusto y alegría hasta que una figura veloz apenas posible distinguirla la tomo en brazos y se la llevo, alejándose del protector revivido. –¡PAPI!

.

.

Ash que había presenciado esto se levantó con rapidez, sin embargo aun mareado y débil no dio más allá de dos pasos antes de caer de nuevo al piso. uso sus manos sobre el suelo y una vez más lucho por levantarse. Puede que este pequeña no sea su hija pero tampoco iba a dejar que aquella cosa se la llevase. Así como lo había hecho con su niña.

El sabía que es hostiles como les habían llamado, se habían convertido en algo nuevo. "Empalmadores" Usaban los tónicos y plásmidos para obtener lo que querían y no solo esa, su hambre de ADAM los volvía a veces demasiado impredecibles, como para tomar a las pequeñas, el mismo había entrado en acción cuando intentaron tomar a su pequeña.

.

.

-"Padre… ¿Me puedes escuchar...?" De nuevo la voz actual de su hija, ya crecida, se escuchó de nuevo, causando que Ash diera un nuevo tropiezo y cayese al piso de frente. El hombre de latón se quedó quietó, un segundo. De inmediato respondió en forma de un gruñido interrogante y confuso, esperando que ella pudiese entenderle.

-"Oh…gracias, gracias por todo…"Al parecer había funcionado. Su voz se escuchó frágil como si estuviese a punto de llorar. –nuevamente un contorno rosa carmesí cubrió su visión como si fuese una pantalla o una cortina, trasluciendo débilmente la vista normal que se cubría detrás del lienzo mental. Una mirada azul celeste y de piel blanquizca apareció frente a su mismo visor. Esa mirada azul cristalina cuyos ojos se veían claramente irritados y mojados por las lágrimas, era ella. Era su hija. Era Serena.

-"Papi. Te extrañe, de verdad te extrañe, por todos estos años sola…no sabes la alegría que me da poder verte de nuevo. – ¿Acaso años había dicho?"

-"Serena. Pequeña no llores…no llores, estoy aquí. Papa esta aquí" Fueron sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo parecía que a un nivel mental él podía hablar con su hija, mas sin embargo, parecía no ser necesario, pues ella reacciono tal cual le hubiese entendido a la perfección.

"Lo…lo se papi…perdón…padre. Yo…no permitiré que madre me separe de ti de nuevo. Se acabó" Te eh dejado este plásmido. Estoy tan débil, que por ahora solo puedo enviarte estos regalos. –Ella dijo débil, Ash escucho eso y no le gusto. A caso su niña estaba enferma. Era su madre culpable de esto. Aunque por el momento también estaba la pequeña que había sido raptada por aquella criatura veloz y acorazada.

"No temas por las pequeñas padre…están a salvo de momento, pero necesitan de ti también. En estos momentos quizás seas él único que pueda salvarnos a todas. Papi…padre…por favor búscame." La imagen murió mientras Serena se alejaba denotando un vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Ella se alejó y entonces la imagen o el vínculo mental se desvanecieron.

.

.

.

Ash volvió a recuperar la vista de su entorno una vez más. Aquella conversación con Serena fue reveladora. Ella necesitaba ayuda y aparentemente estaba detrás de su resurrección. Si él había venido de entre los muertos con el objetivo de salvar a su hija y vengarse de aquella mujer llamada Grace Ivone. Entonces con gusto lo haría.

Tras erguirse con renovado ímpetu, Ash repaso mentalmente la conversación con su hija. "Estoy tan débil, quizás seas el único que pueda salvarnos a todas. Por favor, búscame…" puede ser que los años hubieran pasado, pero para él, nada cambiaria. Serena siempre seria su pequeña niña sin importar nada. Y como padre salvador que era, le ayudaría sin objeción. Y si para salvar a Serena el debería morir en este infierno sumergido, pues entonces que así fuese.

Grace Ivone no se había dado cuenta que al tomar a su hija, se había ganado a su peor enemigo. Y nadie en toda Rapture, ni siquiera ella misma podrán detenerlo. Y que dios ampare a quien se interponga en su camino.

.

.

.

/

.

.

Y con eso llegamos al término de este fragmento. Curiosamente les parecerá algo fuera de lo común o simplemente repetitivo de dicha franquicia Bioshock, que cierto les diré hay buen material para leer. En lo que refiere a fic claro está. De cualquier forma considere partir de una dinámica simulada lo más apegada a la trama original, claro que hubo cambios, como que la madre de Serena fuese la villana de esta historia, y que la relación de Ash y Serena sea algo impuesto gracias a programación mental, lavados de cerebro y una que otra cosa perturbadora.

Al finl sea por naturaleza o no, esto no significa que el amo entre ellos no sea legitimo, claro que con el enfoque de paternidad en vez de romance clásico. Bien con eso hacemos este trabajo. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar. Otra cosa que se me olvida es que en poco tiempo publicare otro fic Amourshipping, con el añadido de que será un lemon. Mi primer lemon formal.

Muy bien queridos colegas, escritores y lectores, los dejo para vernos pronto. Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.


End file.
